


Extra credit cuddle-nometry

by justinsbuzz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinsbuzz/pseuds/justinsbuzz
Summary: Connie is having trouble with trigonometry,as well as school life in general, and Steven helps out. also cuddling. also being annoyed with a teacher who seems to not be able to work a spreadsheet. Confused? awesome.





	Extra credit cuddle-nometry

**Author's Note:**

> this work is for a friend who gave me an interesting writing prompt, and who happens to be a pretty cool artist on tumbler, sweatersandstrawberries. check them out. also, despite the title, it is for gen/teen audience. not the best, but considering it took 3 hours to write, not bad. enjoy!

Extra credit cuddle-nometry

 

The clock struck 2. Amethyst appeared in the temple doorway. Like clockwork, it was time for Amethyst daily 2:00 garbage disposal egg salad. Seeing as it was clock work, and she could pretty much go from door to kitchen and back again without opening her eyes. It was then that she bumped right into Steven as he was trying to polish the floors vigorously. Tripping over him, Amethyst opened her eyes to see a startlingly clean house.

“Uh, Steven, I think either Pearl is feeling really depressed and has gone on a cleaning spree, or you brought some of those pebbles home.” Amethyst said, scanning the house. 

Everything was borderline spotless. Even that one particular spot on the ceiling with the mysterious stain that no one could have ever removed for as long as the house was standing. Amethyst looked beneath her to see that Steven was decked out in an apron, bandana, and gloves, looking really tired.

“Yeesh. Steven. Didn’t think you were the kind of person who would stress-clean. Everything ok, buddy?” Amethyst asked, getting off of Steven.

“Oh, Yeah. great actually.” Steven said, beaming with happiness and excitement. “Better than great actually. Connie is staying for the weekend. Her parent’s are going out of town, and they don’t really want to leave her home alone, so she’ll be staying with us.”

Amethyst ended up trying to hold back her laughter.

“Does pearl know about you and Connie’s week long honeymoon staycation?” Amethyst asked, looking mischievous.

“Why…why would you say it like that?” Steven asked, sounding concerned and alienated. “And it’s not like that. Yeah, we’re dating, but we’re not like that.”

Steven picked up the mop pad and continued where he left off.

“I have some things planned out. I was thinking all of us go and hang out at the strawberry fields for a picnic. Or you, me, and Connie would go and bum around the boardwalk. I think there’s going to be an art walk this weekend and Vidalia is going to have an outdoor art gallery, calling it ‘Shades of Amethyst’. I thought you knew about it.”

“Wait, that was this weekend?” Amethyst said in shock. “Oh man, why did it have to be this weekend?”

“Wait, what’s going on?” Steven asked.

“We might have found a nest of corrupted gems. Nothing big, but still needs to be taken care of. Pearl probably forgot about Connie staying for the weekend. Makes this all the funnier.” Amethyst said, with a broad grin on her face.

“Seriously? Well, my dad will be around at least. Nothing awkward here.” Steven said, a split second before doubting himself. “He’s going to be here…. right?”

“He’s gone for the weekend too. Ever since Lars and the off-colors got back, Sadie’s band had started touring a little, dragging Lars and the off colors with her. And since he’s the manager, he’s gone with them to Empire city for the weekend.” Amethyst said, still smiling.

“How are they going to go to Empire City with Fluorite? She’s huge! She won’t be able to fit in the van…they rented a bus, didn’t they?” Steven asked flatly.

“Fluorite decided to unfused for a little while. Giving them a chance to be separate but together for the sake of not freaking out an entire city. But that would make for a decent movie, ‘Fluorite vs. Empire City’. Might be a decent movie.” Amethyst said, still with a smirk on her face. “I would be more worried about how you’re going to mess things up, or just how awkward things will be instead of where everyone will be. I wish I could shapeshift to be a fly on the wall while you’re tripping over your own feet.”

“Yeah, thanks for psyching me out. If anything, we’ll just fuse as Stevonnie and just take it easy.” Steven said, beginning to feel worried. At that moment, Pearl and Garnet came through he temple door, and making a bee line to the warp pad before stopping to look around.

“Wow, you’ve been busy Steven. wait, is everything ok?” Pearl asked Steven, knowing that if anything was wrong, she would be vigorously cleaning the house. At that point, Connie opened the door, looking exhausted from school. “Oh no. I forgot all about Connie staying for the weekend! GAH!”

“They’ll be fine. We have to move now, or the corrupted gems will start burrowing their way to Beach City.” Garnet said urgently. “Steven, Connie, hold down the fort. We’re trusting you. Good luck.”

Garnet pulled Amethyst and Pearl onto the warp pad.

“Wait! My 2:00 egg sal-” Amethyst tried to say before being warped away. Steven turned to Connie, who was trudging through the doorway, looking defeated and exhausted, while lugging a large, overstuffed backpack.

“Um, hey Connie.” Steven greeted nervously. “You look like you packed a lot of clothes there. You know you’re staying for the weekend, right?”

“heflergshrt.” Connie mumbled, as she was slowly walking through the doorway.

“Hold on, let me help you with that.” Steven said, rushing towards Connie to carry her bags, but ultimately catching her before she keeled over. “Are you ok? What happened?”

Connie seemed nearly almost unresponsive. Steven knew school was tough on Connie, but she looked like she went a few rounds with White Diamond.

“Homework…need extra credit. Failing maybe baby?” Connie said, sounding nearly incoherent. Steven helped take Connie’s back pack off of her to find that it wasn’t clothes, but books. “Careful. Need those to survive. Dark wizard De Julian will eat students for scuffing the tomes of useless wisdom. He got trolls.”

“Connie, what happened? Talk to me!” Steven asked with deep concern.

“Sorry. Out of order. Need rest. Carry me, biscuit?” Connie asked, sounding really tired. Steven granted her wish and carried her over to the couch, Connie latched onto him tightly.

“Connie? Are you going to let me go? Got you to the couch.” Steven asked, not sure if she was still alive, or just passed out.

“Hold…me.” Connie mumbled.

“Um…what?” Steven asked nervously.

“Just hold me…for a while. This feels comfy.” Connie mumbled. Amethyst got to Steven big time. This could always be more awkward, but Steven didn’t want to think about that. He just wanted to help Connie, his strawberry.

Steven ended up sitting on the couch with Connie on his lap. After a while, he wasn’t sure if Connie fell asleep in his arms or not. Looking down, he saw that Connie was awake, and silently crying, causing Steven to go into protective overdrive mode.

“Connie! Strawberry! What’s wrong?” Steven said, his eyes welling up. “What happened today?”

“I….I might be failing trig.” Connie said, holding back tears.

“Trig?” Steven asked, feeling more concerned by the second. “Is….is that a PE class?”

Connie chuckled, thinking that Steven was trying to make a joke, when in reality he genuinely has no clue. Pearl pretty much only taught him basic algebra, just things she felt he needed to know about math at least.

“No. It’s a math class. A REALLY advanced math class.” Connie said. “Actually, one of the most advanced classes the school has to offer.”

“Wow. I knew you were smart Connie, but that’s amazing!” Steven said, sounding impressed.

“It’s an advanced call that I think I’m failing really badly in. I need the call credits to graduate school early.” Connie said, sounding worried again. “I’m taking anything I can get my hands on. I want out of there.”

Steven could already sense the worry in her voice, and all he can do is squeeze her tightly.

“Why do you want to leave? Isn’t high school supposed to be…well, fun kind of?” Steven asked, sounding unsure of himself. All he knew about high school was stuff from TV. Not the best example, but he’s never really gone to a traditional school before.

“Far from it. Skipping a grade might have been a bad move. I’m the youngest in the class, which means that I’m fodder for some of the teachers there. And Kevin isn’t making life easier. He’s already got half the school around his finger, and he’s developed a delightful nickname for me. Don’t want to get into that.” Connie unloaded, leaving Steven feeling helpless. “And now, after seeing my grades online, I’m about to flunk my first class…. yay.”

Steven was speechless. He and Connie had gone on a ton of adventures, fought terrifying monsters, faced life and death situations like it was a day that ended with a ‘Y’, and they did it together. But hearing about how school is going for her, all Steven can do is sit there and be speechless, something Steven can’t do anymore.

“Connie. What can I do? how can I help? I don’t want to see you like this.” Steven pleaded to Connie, who’s arms were wrapped around his small neck and her head on his chest.

“You are helping. Just being here. It’s helping.” Connie said quietly. “doing this, this is something I think I needed for a while. It’s just nice to cuddle sometimes. Like on Homeworld. Man, I miss that place. In contrast, running around Homeworld and fighting intergalactic warlords sound like a dream come true.”

“We could try doing that again sometime.” Steven said, jokingly.

“If we did that again, you’re wearing a armor chest piece. I don’t want to see you die again. That’s the only caveat in that idea.” Connie said, squeezing Steven tighter. “Just…. Before I crack into my weekend homework, can…. Can I just stay like this.”

Steven squeezed Connie tighter that she did.

“Yeah, we can. And honestly, I think I needed this too.” Steven said, kissing Connie on the forehead.

After an hour, Connie rolled off of Steven, accidentally falling asleep, fell onto the ground.

“Gah!” Connie exclaimed. “jeez, what time is it? Need to get started on homework. Long weekend with little time to work.”

Steven immediately woke up. 

“Did…did we fall asleep?” Steven asked, sounding confused. “Oh no. Pearl, Garner, and Amethyst should have been back by now. Wait, did you fall asleep on my lap?”

“Maybe, probably, dunno. Need to make up for lost time.” Connie said, burrowing her way into her bookbag for her trigonometry book. Leaving Steven stunned as to how much books and folders she has to carry around every day. It was no wonder she was able to carry Steven back on Homeworld. She has to carry that weight all the time. A weight Steven wished he could help carry.

“Right. I might not know a lot about trigonometry, but we have the internet at our disposal!” Steven said with confidence “If we can take on Intergalactic warlords, we can take this on too. Together!”

Connie turned around with a large textbook and a broad smile on her face.

“Yeah, together!” Connie cheered. “Also, remember when you were always so unsure about things? I kind of miss that, but I like the new you.”

“It’s me. It’s always been me. You just made a somewhat better person.” Steven said, smiling back at Connie.

The weekend came and passed. The house was dotted with graph paper, print outs, and pizza boxes. Instead of taking a picnic to the strawberry field, they poured over the text book, trying to rack their brains around nearly impossible formulas. Instead of going to the art walk, they walked through internet video’s about how trigonometry works, and from time to time accidentally looking at cooking tutorials and animal videos. It wasn’t until Sunday afternoon when Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst warped back to the temple, looking tired and beaten up. As Pearl looked around at all of the paper, books, pizza boxes, and ramen cups in shock, Amethyst roared with laughter.

“Oh my gosh, Steven! Connie! You we’ve been busy!” Amethyst laughed.

“What…. WHAT HAPPENED HERE!” Pearl roared, causing Steven to wake up to find himself sleeping on the book.

“Oh, hey guys.” Steven said, rubbing his eyes. “Oh. Yeah. Trig. Trigonometry happened here.”

“TRIGONOMETRY! You two were learning Trigonometry while I wasn’t here to supervise!” Pearl yelled while scanning the room and stairing at papers marked with equations. “and shoddy trig at that! Do you two know how dangerous trigonometry can be!? How many ways you can damage a formula?! I am very disappointed in you two, and Connie, what would your mother say if she saw you two carelessly throwing numbers around like they were…. thing you throw around?! She would lose her mind! What do you two have to say for yourselves!”

Steven was still trying to wakeup and figuring out what to say, only to have a disturbing silence emanating from Connie, who was staring at her laptop with furious anger. Her teeth and fists were clenched, her eyes were on fire. Her attention turned to Pearl, who after looking at connie began to go from anger to fear.

“Connie?” Pearl mumbled.

“You wanna know what I have to say? How bout I start with my teacher being incapable of properly posting my grades.” Connie growled. “How about the sheer fact that the stickler of a trig teacher, who likes to target students with impossible math problems can’t even work a freaking spreadsheet. How bout the fact that if I had known that I was riding on a 107.5% grade in that rotten class, I would have been going to the art walk with Steven, being fed fry bits like grapes, watching old anime, and cuddling with my FREAKING BISCUIT!”

At this point, Steven was wide awake, and in terrible danger.

“We could have had a light romantic weekend. An entire house to ourselves. We could have been reading books together until we freaking fell asleep instead of being on a tangent about tangents!” Connie growled, almost hitting an 8 on the feral meter. “Being fed fry bits like grapes on the beach while the sun was setting! I missed out on that!” 

Steven had to do something before Connie would go for Amethysts throat like a wolf. So he sneaked around the table, and wrapped his arms around Connie as tightly as he could for any human being, while Connie stared at the computer screen that showed all the grades from that class, trying to calm her down. It was almost like hugging a really hot metal pipe. After a while, her anger died down and she started to breathe normally again.

“Thanks Steven. Needed that.” Connie said, only to find that Steven couldn’t move his arms. “Uh, Steven?”

“Arm cramp.” Steven mumbled. “Little help?”

After some serious prying, the gems were able to pry Stevens arms loose with Amethyst acting as a crowbar. The sun had set already. It was a long weekend for everyone, but it seemed the worst had passed. Steven and Connie wanted to stay up and watch some TV before realizing that it was a school night. Not like they could stay up since they ended up falling asleep on the couch almost immediately after dinner.

The next day, Connie casually walked down the hallway of the school. There was something more different about her. Something that showed a large amount of confidence. But more importantly, she was carrying a smaller book bag, and a Steven clutching onto her like a baby sloth. Some of the people walking by had to do a double take. Others were impressed and taking pictures, all to the sheer chagrin of Kevin, who just rolled his eyes and tried to walk away, only to start running while screaming “WHY AM I NOT COOL!”

Tempted to just kick in the door to the trigonometry classroom, Steven politely opened the door for her, like a true gentleman. As she made her way to a desk at the front of the class, a place she would never go to, Mr. De Julian’s eyebrows nearly popped off his oily forehead.

“Miss Maheswaran, what do you have there?!” The teacher exclaimed, not used to such a sudden change in the paradigm of the classroom.

“Oh, you mean the book-bag?” Connie replied “Yeah, I’m just going to stick with writing notes for now in instead of lugging those slabs of concrete around.”

“No, Maheswaran. THAT!” The teacher exclaimed, pointing at Steven, who began to use his secret weapon; dancing eyebrows and star shaped pupils.

“Oh! Yeah. that’s my support biscuit.” Connie said without missing a beat.

“A What?!” The frustrated teacher asked to an apathetic looking Connie.

“A. Support. Biscuit.” Connie said carefully so that the teacher can understand her. “Basically, a supportive, loving, and caring person who’ll stick by your side in the worst of scenarios, like the one I’m in now. And if need be, I have a doctor’s note for him.”

Steven then reached into his hair and pulled out a note from Dr. Maheswaran.

“De Julian. As being Connie's mom and doctor, I can safely say and authorize her the use of one ‘Support biscuit’. Also, learn how to use a spreadsheet properly or else I’ll remove your brain and replace it with cottage cheese. Sincerely, Dr. Maheswaran. mother, surgeon, and your worst nightmare.”

The teacher looked up to see both Connie and Steven smiling broadly. He’s heard of Dr Maheswaran, and the fury she carries around in her. The teacher gently put the note down, and began the days lesson. Connie passed with flying colors, and ended up in home-school the year after. And the teacher never got any sleep again.


End file.
